All In An Instant
by nekonomiko
Summary: This is my first sailormoon fanfic. Please forgive any OOCness that may result from the high amount of sugar in my waff system... hehehe!!!
1. Matte!!! Koi desu ka???

All In An Instant - Part One var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089

All In An Instant ~ Matte!!! Koi desu ka???

*************************   
A Sailormoon Romance Fanfic   
************************* 

@~@~@

Tsukino Usagi woke up with a start. Her sky-blue eyes blinked twice to clear the sleepiness that still lingered and her arms stretched to reach the bedside to fumble for her alarm clock... 

"Kyaaah!!! I'm late again. Mama, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Usagi wailed as she scrambled out of her bed to dig out her school uniform and began her frantic morning activities. Ikuko rolled her eyes as she bade Usagi's younger brother Shingo farewell. 

A few minutes later, two whips of golden blond hair whirled by Tsukino Ikuko as she tossed her daughter's lunch to the usual tonardo. "Your lunch, Usagi-chan!" 

With the ease of her alter ego, Sailormoon, Usagi grabbed the well-wrapped package and two slices of toast. "Arigatou mama!!!" With a quick wave, she made a mad dash down the pavement while Luna used her claws to cling dearly for her own life. 

Usagi took huge bites of the bread, glancing at her watch every few seconds. An inevitable crash occurred as her head encountered a solid, warm wall. The bag landed a few paces away from her and Luna flew off Usagi's shoulder with a shrill "meow". A taunting voice floated into her ears, "Well, if it isn't Odango atama! Ready to start your usual day by crashing into innocent passerbys?" 

An angry flush of red came upon the subject's face as she muttered her nemesis's name like her favourite curse, "Mamoru-baka!" 

A corner of Chiba Mamoru's mouth lifted, "None other. Your humble servant at your service." He ended this statement with a mock bow. 

Usagi snorted, "Humble is definitely not a word to describe you!" 

Mamoru raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh, then will the adjectives such as devastatingly handsome, utterly charming or incredibly intelligent do the trick?" Usagi glared at the annoying one smirking at her and opened her mouth, ready to retort, when the subject of her anger interrupted, "Of course not, how can Odango-sama use such difficult words! How can I be so forgetful!" 

With a careless wave, Mamoru turned and continued his way to the college campus. Usagi stood still on the pavement still fuming when suddenly the shrill ring of the bell reminded her of the school. "Kyaaaah! I'm late this time. I'll most certainly get detention this time. This is all that jerk's fault!" 

After collecting the angry cat rather roughly, Usagi ran in full speed that left a trail of dust trailing behind her. She used all her reserved strength to dart quickly in time behind the closing school gate . 

A wave of cool air hit the normally untransformed sailor scouts as they entered The Crown's Arcade. Motoki greeted the girls with a cheerful "Irashaimase!" as he busily wiped the counter table. All of them echoed back enthusiastically as they made their way to the usual corner at the arcade. 

Hino Rei began her usual tirade about the odangoed one by huffing out her irresponsible leader for not able to get up early. "How can one manage to get detention almost every single day!" 

"REI-CHAN NO HIDOI!!!" A loud wail broke the peace of the arcade as the fore-mentioned one proclaimed her innocence. "I do not have detention almost every day! For your information, I just have three detentions every week!" 

Rei rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "What an incredibly low record. The rest of us are probably the minority then!" Usagi glared at Rei before a tongue war was started in earnest. 

The rest of the scouts ignored this scene and Minako showered her attention to Motoki when he came to their table to take orders, "How business today? Do you need any cute girls to help?" Her eyelashes fluttered flirtatiously. 

A sweatdrop formed behind his head as Motoki laughed nervously. "Business is fine. Arigatou for your help, but I can manage." A low chuckle drifted into the crowded place as Motoki tried to banter off the unwanted attention. 

"Still as popular amongst girls ,eh Motoki?" Mamoru joked. Motoki smiled as he replied, "Here comes my saviour! If you like the attention so much, I will gladly give them to you!" 

A brief smile crossed his handsome features as he said, "No thanks! I've more than enough of amorous females flocking around me." All the female customers in the arcade sighed at the gorgeous sight as Motoki grinned, "That's true, Chiba Mamoru, the dream diamond bachelor of the campus!" 

Loud choking was heard as the rest of the scouts and the two males turned to the source of noise. "Give me a break. Those girls that like him must have been deceived by this jerk from hell. I truly pity them," Usagi coughed out through a huge mouthful of sundae. 

Motoki patted Mamoru's back in mock sympathy and commented, "Well, there's always an exception to everything. Usagi-chan is our Chiba-san's exception in this case." The regular customers nodded in agreement as the two arch-enemies' quarrels are legendary in the Crown's Arcade. In fact, events of their quarrels provided entertainment while waiting for their turns for the video games. 

Mamoru shrugged, "Can't help having a little flaw in my perfect record." The nochalence he projected got onto Usagi's nerves. Her hands itched to strangle that irritating guy's neck so as to end her own misery but she manage to curb the urge. She silently convinced herself that it was not worth the trouble and her time in jail to remove this pain-in-the-neck. 

Observing the twitch in Usagi's hand and her barely-restrained temper, Mamoru tried to control his amusment. Unfortunately, Usagi's sharp sixth sense felt the mirth and she spun around to give him a wary glare. At last, the urge to laugh at Usagi's expression was too great to handle and he finally burst out laughing. 

Motoki cleared his throat nervously as he tried to warn Mamoru of the danger ahead, "Ano, Mamoru-kun. I don't think this is a good time to laugh," However, the poor man was far too engrossed in his amusement to heed this wise advice. 

A murderous red rose upon the young girl's face as she attempt to swing her small fists towards the laughing figure. The crowd held their breath as the watched on. Just before the blow landed on its intended target, Mamoru sensed the oncoming punch and ducked as he swiftly caught Usagi's body in his own arms before she landed on the floor. 

An awkard silence surrounded the couple as they realised their rather close position. Usagi looked up and into Mamoru's mysterious blue eyes as a thought popped up in her mind, "What a beautiful shade of blue, so much like Earth itself..." However, she managed to wake up in time and she whacked her head with a smack. "What I'm I thinking about? This is Mamoru-baka! The one that has insulted me often and the person I wish that I have never met at all!" Usagi mentally berated herself as she stepped away from the half-embrace. 

Mamoru blinked at the sudden jerk of movement as Usagi turned and fled from the arcade. Even after Usagi had left, a weird feeling of tenderness and familarity continued to bug him as he stared at the arcade's main door where Usagi last disappeared from. Her body heat seemed to linger as he stumbled to a seat at the counter to fill a cup of coffee. 

The others in the arcade noticed how the over-flowing hot liquid splashed onto his hand but his delayed sense of feeling only came in when Rei said tentatively, "Mamoru-san, the coffee has overflowed," This statement effectively snapped his mind back to the present and the cup crashed onto the floor. He cried out in pain when the coffee spilled and scalded his hand, and started to blow at his wound. When Mamoru noticed how the coffee had stained the arcade floor, he rose to mutter a short "gomen", before dashing off into the streets of Tokyo. 

Everyone blinked in surprise at this abnormal display of the usually cool and calm college student, then they turned back to ask each other what just happened between the two enemies in the arcade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
geovisit();


	2. I Don't Like Him!!!

All In An Instant - Level Two var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 

All In An Instant Level 2~ I Don't Like Him!!!

*************************   
A Sailormoon Romance Fanfic   
************************* 

This is a disclaimer that all the characters below are properties of Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Kodansha Ltd and Toei Ltd, Japan. I'm just a fanfic writer who is getting no profits for this production... please don't sue me. Anyway, let's continue with the story. 

@~@~@ 

Usagi ran in her full speed dash from the Crown's arcade, trying to escape from the strange atmosphere that had her mesmerized in the presence of Chiba Mamoru. 

'That was just a silly illusion. Nothing more than a weird case of Twilight Zone. Happens all the time. After all, why would I be attracted to such a baka in the first place anyway?' With a firm shake of her blond head, Usagi mentally dismissed off the previous experience in the arcade and proceeded in a more leisurely pace back home. Skipping in a rather carefree manner, she anticipated one of the things she truly appreciated in life, food. 

After a satisfying dinner of roasted chicken, curry and great helpings of her mother's other specialities, Usagi returned to her room with a full stomach and was fully prepared to take a long soak in the bath tub and going straight to bed. 

Despite Luna's exasperated voice nagging Usagi to do at least some of the homework assigned by Haruna-sensei, the sleepy girl merely shrugged and shut the bathroom door at the incessant yakking the black cat gave. This action managed to stop the adviser's words and she could finally have her bath in peace. 

Scooping up some of the luxurious foam and creating a mini shower of falling bubbles, Usagi was in the middle of imagining a rendezvous with Tuxedo Kamen when the most annoying incident happened. Her sailor senshi communication beeped. Usagi muttered darkly about those darn "bat signs" as she fiddled with the instrument and turned it on with slippery hands. 

"Hai, Moon here speaking. What's with the Nega-verse again?" Usagi spoke with a low sigh of resignation. 

Sailor Mars showed up in the visual feed and managed to keep looking angry while dodging a series of flying discus of dark energy. "Get your lazy butt down here and work some moon magic, Odango brains." 

Usagi blinked her enormous eyes and pretended not to understand. "Huh?" came the senshi leader's response. 

Mars glared at her and snared warningly, "Azabu Park," a moment when she took a deep breath. "NOOOWWWWW!!!" The communication was cut off. 

Usagi's ears were blasted as she stood up and grumbled about the fiery temper of a certain red-skirt heroine. Grabbing her pyjamas at the clean clothes hamper, she threw on the rabbit print night wear and transformed into Sailor Moon. 

"Moon Power, Make up!" Grabbing the furry adviser in a rather rough manner, Sailor Moon was up to perform her unwanted duty, yet again. 

"Arrrgh! Where is that odango? I told her to come immediatedly!" Mars dodged another sharp disc of dark energy as she raged on about their leader. 

"Don't worry Mars. I believe Sailor Moon is going to arrive anytime soon." Sailor Mercury reassured her as she continued analysing for a weakness of the youma. All the senshi sweat dropped when a familiar "whooshing" sound followed by a "Itai" announced the arrival of their leader. 

"Did anyone call for the pretty and courageous warrior? I'm pretty soldier Sailor Moon. For the love and peace, I've come to punished you!" The short-skirt heroine ended her customary speech with her usual pose after picking herself up from falling on the hard ground on her bottom. 

Mars rolled her eyes and shouted with impatience, "Just do your thing and stop this disgusting creature. Moon dust it now!!!" 

All work was wrapped up after a few more clumsy fumbles on Sailor Moon's part and the fighters of justice decided to call it a night. 

Usagi tried to sneak off in secret in order to avoid the upcoming questioning about the arcade incident but the attempt was unsuccessful when Jupiter caught the tail end of the sailor fuku. She struggled to squirm herself out of the strong grip that the green suit fighter had on her but stopped when it was in vain. She slouched in surrender as she waited for the interrogation to begin. 

The senshi transformed back to their civilian identities and dragged their captive back to Rei's shrine.   
Usagi was surrounded by her friends, trying to back off in a corner of Rei's bedroom and hoping the ground to swallow her whole. In fact, anything as long as she could dodge the oncoming barrage of spectaculation regarding this afternoon. 

Makoto grin mischievously as she leaned forward with a strange twinkle in her eye. Past experiences with the lanky girl, taught Usagi to be on utmost alert. "So, are we mistaken or did Mamoru-san suddenly become a little too chummy with you?" The upturned corners of Makoto's lips widened to form a teasing smirk. "Perhaps more than chummy with you compared to the rest of us?" 

Usagi shook her head furiously and tried to stammered out, "Nah, that was just a freak incident that always happens. Right?" She tried to seek support from the others but all of them seemed intent on grilling out any juicy gossips. 

Minako flipped her glossy strands of golden tresses as she declared, "As the senshi of love, I can definitely smell the romantic tension in the air. Just stop denying the fact and get the guy. Heck, if I'm the sort to like the tall, dark and handsome kind such as Chiba-san, I'll take action and ignore the sequences. 

With the exception of Usagi, the rest sweat dropped at the wrong usage of word. "Ano, V-chan? Shouldn't it ought to be the term 'consequences'?" 

Minako shrugged off the mistake, "Who cares." 

"Ami-chan?" Usagi tried for the last stab of help available. 

The studious student in their group looked on helplessly as all of them turned to the blue haired genius. The silent pressure emitted from others caused her to surrender to the peer pressure. 

"Actually, I'm also a little curious about the mishap in the arcade." Ami gave an apologetic smile to Usagi for her decided stand in this matter. 

The pony-tailed girl sighed in resignation as she mumbled, "That's okay, Ami-chan." Thus, she braced herself for an extremely long night of facing the music by the gossipmongers...   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
